yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's Big 4th of July (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's Big 4th of July. One day in Skylands, Princess Yuna was excited about Independence Day on the 4th of July. Princess Yuna: Today's the 4th of July! Soon, Yuna gathered the Skylanders and her friends for the special occasion. Princess Yuna: Okay, Everybody. Time to celebrate the 4th of July! So, Everyone in Skylands got everything ready for the celebration. Later at Fantasyland, All the Human Counterparts of all in Equestria were getting ready for the occasion. Rarity (Human): I can hardly wait for the 4th of July. Spike (Human): Me either. Juniper Montage (Human): Well, What're we waiting for? Starlight Glimmer (Human): Let's go! Just as everyone got ready, Dean Cadance went to see Mary Beth. Dean Cadance: Hi, Mary. Can I ask you a favor? Mary Beth: Yeah? Dean Cadance: Would you mind watching Flurry Heart while you babysit Cindy? Mary Beth: Sure. I really love babysitting babies ever since I was 18 years old. So, C.J. Tille and Cadance got everything ready for the 4th of July. At Canterlot, Yuna and her friends met with their families. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama! Hi, Papa! Hi, Aunt Celesta! Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna! Hiro: Hello there. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Then, Herb Muddlefoot, Pete, Homer Simpson and Sensei Garmadon were preparing burgers. Herb Muddlefoot: We got us some burgers to make, I for one enjoyed making coconut burgers. Pete: Lucky for me, I've got a few stakes to bake for my family, Herb. Tyrone: These burgers and stakes sure look great. Herb Muddlefoot: Get'em while they're hot, Little buddies! Tank Muddlefoot: (licks his lips with his tongue) Hey, Pop! Let me at'em! Just as some of Yuna's friends enjoyed their burgers, Homer begins to crave some. Homer Simpson: Mmm... Burgers! Bart Simpson: Way to be a Yellow Hippo! Homer Simpson: Why You Little...! (strangles Bart) Then, Yuna and her friends laughed as they had fun. Meanwhile, Mary Beth was taking the babies to see the fireworks in Canterlot. Mary Beth: Just you two wait, You're going to see some fireworks at Canterlot. Princess Cindy: (hugging Mary) Flurry Heart (EG): (cooing) Mary Beth: (chuckles) Back with Yuna and her friends, They've visited Gongmen City. Princess Yuna: (notice the stairs) Wow, Guess Po's not the only one who hates stairs. With quick thinking, Yuna used her magic and gathered her friends as they teleported to Cheng Ru's throne room. Cheng Ru: Greetings, Friends! Soothsayer: Welcome. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Lord Cheng Ru, Soothsayer. Then, Yuna notice the fireworks. Princess Yuna: Any plans for the 4th of July this year? I know we could use some fireworks at Canterlot. Soothsayer: What do you think, Cheng Ru? Cheng Ru: Of course. Princess Yuna. It will work. Fievel Mousekewitz: All right! So, They gathered the fireworks for the celebration as they use a few fireworks at the city. After Yuna and her friends brought out the fireworks, They use them to bring joy to all in Equestria and Skylands. Princess Yuna: Ready, Guys? Norman Babcock: Ready! As they use the fireworks, Everyone and Everypony were overjoyed. Sweetie Belle (EG): Wow! Apple Bloom (EG): Golly! And happily, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came to see Yuna. Princess Luna: Well done, Daughter. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Celestia: Nice work, My Little Niece. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (cooing) Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Nothing to it, Aunt Celestia. And so, Yuna and her friends witnessed the fireworks happily. Princess Yuna: (narrating) Dear Journal, Today is the Fourth of July. When we came to Gongmen City, We've asked Cheng Ru for some fireworks, And he allowed us to use his. As long as you go for the lights, You can make Independence Day a special one. Your owner, Princess Yuna. Then, The fireworks made the American Flag. The End In the end credits, Mary Beth brought Flurry Heart and Cindy back home. Mary Beth: Thanks so much for allowing me to watch the babies for you three. Dean Cadance: Thank you too, Mary Beth. Casey Jr.: You were a real big help to us. And so, Cadance, Casey Jr. and Tillie took their babies home. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225